Blanco día Blanco
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Mini-fic. Continuación de Dulce San Valentín . Siendo 14 de Marzo, Kazuki se decide a retribuirle a su amada violinista el obsequio de San Valentín en el White Day como era la tradición ¡Kazuki x Kahoko! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Aqui vengo dejandoles lo que sería la segunda parte de ~Dulce San Valentín~. De verdad agradezco a todos los reviews y siento no haberlos respondido, desgraciadamente la escuela no me lo ha permitido. De verdad, las contadoras que tengo como maestras son rudas, lo bueno que yo ya le agarre la onda a esto de la Contabilidad y pues por eso mismo (Y como no tengo tarea) aprovecho a subir esto**

**Que por cierto les quiero decir que este pequeño fic recién sale del horno, o sea no tiene ni dos minutos que lo termine, así que por eso mismo esta muy... ¡Esta mal! seguro encuentran por ahí faltas de ortografía, actitudes muy OCC's, no sé, pero algo malo le encontrarán, estoy segura.**

**Pero aún así agradecería muchos los reviews, ¡Por fas!**

**Igual aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a: , Kaary-chan, jesica-haruzuchia y chikita22bkou**

**¡Ah! cierto, a lo que me habia puesto Kaary-chan: Soy bruja, por eso supe que el chocolate blanco era el ideal 8D ****¡Además de que es delicioso! *w* ****Y si, seguire aportando "levemente" con mas KazuKaho! XD !! **

**Ok, ahora si, a lo que vamos... Uff! Ya escribí un montón y nada de aclaraciones XD**

**Aclaraciones: La Corda D'Oro no es de mi propiedad, todo pertenece a Koei, Yuki Kure y Kojin Ochi, yo solo hago esto por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos**

* * *

~Blanco día Blanco~

Corría alegremente por las calles recubiertas de una capa de listones y flores blancas, ese día, 14 de marzo, era otra fecha especial para los felices enamorados pero en especial para las jóvenes damiselas, debido a que ese día los caballeros les retribuían los obsequios y atenciones que les proporcionaban en San Valentín

Se llevo un trozo de chocolate _blanco _a la boca mientras continuaba con su andar. "Extrañamente" desde hacia un mes, ese tipo de chocolate que a fin de cuentas solo era manteca de cacao se había convertido en su favorito

-Kaho-chan- soltó al recordar como la violinista le había regalado ese dulce postre en San Valentín. Sonrió aun mas alegremente al recordar como su hermano lo había descubierto ese día soñando despierto y de paso le había dado un consejo que después de todo le iba a servir

-"_Kazuki, si ella te regaló algo en San Valentín, tu aprovecha y dale algo en el día blanco_"-

Paro en seco al recordar eso. Estaba mas que claro que le daría algo ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría ser?

-Hola, Hihara-senpai- saludo la alegre voz de la periodista del departamento general quien a su vez se encontraba acompañada por la pianista Manami Mori del departamento de música

-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el chico quien había adquirido una tonalidad pálida, inmediatamente recibió un regaño por parte de la pelicastaña por la pregunta "estándar" que había hecho

-¿Te encuentras bien senpai?- pregunto la pianista viendo con curiosidad al chico

-¡C-Claro! ¡Yo no estaba buscando un regalo para Kaho-chan! ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir eso?-

-¿Kahoko?- repitieron las dos chicas parpadeando varias veces ante la respuesta del senpai. Esté a su vez puso los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba a mas no poder. Amou reacciono rápidamente al momento de que una sonrisa gatuna se dibujaba en su rostro

-Así que Hihara-senpai busca un regalo para Kaho-san, eh- sonrió cómplice mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su acompañante

-¡Hihara-senpai nosotras le ayudaremos a encontrar el regalo perfecto!- declaro Manami viéndolo efusivamente para después y sin escuchar la respuesta del trompetista ponerse a celebrar con la periodista

-C-Creo que no tengo elección- se dijo a si mismo viendo como ambas mujeres golpeaban totalmente emocionadas una de las paredes y la gente a su alrededor se les quedaba viendo. Varias gotitas resbalaron por su sien ante esa imagen

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Mira este!- exclamo la periodista viendo un elegante vestido rojo que estaba situado en un gran aparador

-¡Es hermoso!- le acompaño inmediatamente la rubia viendo con ilusión la prenda -¿Verdad?-

_-"¿Por qué a mi?"-_ pensó al suspirar con cansancio –S-Si, seguro- sonrió nerviosamente. Definitivamente él no era como Yunoki que podía pasar horas rodeado de sus admiradoras y sonreír amablemente

-Vamos Hihara-senpai, se supone que estamos buscando un regalo para Kaho-san ¿no es así?- interrogo la periodista poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro

-¿Eh? Si-

-Entonces sigamos buscando- sonrió la pianista despegándose de la vitrina para seguir caminando junto con los demás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Visitando tienda tras tienda, ambas chicas optaban por los regalos finos y con muchos ceros, pero él sabia que la violinista no era así, ella no era como las demás chicas que se iban con la pinta de los regalos, ella era de las pocas mujeres que preferían las cosas simples y con gran afecto

-Simple… afecto… ¡Ya lo se!- exclamo de repente sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que lo acompañaban

-¿Qué sabes senpai?- pregunto Mori sacando al peliverde de su alegría y pensamientos

-¡A-Ah! No es nada- respondió torpemente mientras comenzaba a reír nerviosamente. De pronto alcanzo a divisar la figura de Ryoutaro caminando por el otro lado de la acera –Por cierto Manami ¿Ya viste a Tsuchiura?-

-¡¿Tsuchiura-kun?! ¡¿Dónde?!- interrogo emocionada, el trompetista señalo divertido el lado por el que caminaba despreocupadamente el pianista y sin previo aviso la mujer camino en dirección a él

-Sabia que le gustaba- hablo sorprendida la periodista –Pero no pensé que tanto- cuando se disponía a seguir ayudando al chico notó que, oh sorpresa, él ya se había escapado -¡Hihara-senpai!- chillo infantilmente mientras se quejaba diciendo que tanto él como Tsukimori y todos los demás participantes siempre terminaban escapando

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- se decía mientras se alejaba del lugar donde seguramente la pelicastaña estaría hecha una fiera. Olvidando eso por un momento sonrió al saber cual seria el regalo ideal, pero debía darse prisa si no quería que cerraran ese lugar

El color rojizo comenzaba a colorear el cielo cuando él llego a su objetivo, una pequeña campana sonó anunciando su llegada. Busco entre todas las cosas de dicha tienda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

-¡Bien! ¡Tu eres el ideal!- se alegro mientras toma el objeto entre sus manos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Estas bien Kaho-chan?- pregunto Mio mirando a la violinista con algo de preocupación en su mirada. Nao que estaba sentada junto a ella, también observo como la pelirroja movía la pajilla de su bebida sin mucho interés

-Si, estoy bien- sonrió mirando a sus dos amigas

-No será que estas así porque esperabas algún regalo ¿o si?- interrogo Nao en tono bromista intentando iniciar una "pelea" que animara a la chica. Lo logro

-¡C-Claro que no!- chillo sonrojándose. La pelinegra comenzó a reírse cuando de pronto la pelicastaña le dio un codazo en las costillas, al ver la mirada de la chica comprendió a lo que se refería –Oh esta bien- hablo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba

-Nos vemos mañana Kaho-chan- se despidió Mio levantándose de su asiento

-¿Eh? ¡E-Esperen!- hablo alarmada mientras veía como sus dos amigas se alejaban a gran velocidad de ella -¿Qué les pasa?-

-Hola Kaho-chan- sonó la voz de Hihara detrás de ella

-Hola Hihara… ¿senpai?- saludo con una sonrisa para después posar su vista sobre una bolsa de regalo en color rosado -¿Qué es eso?-

-Ah si, toma- sonrió apenado mientras le extendía el regalo –¡D-Digo! Es que… es para agradecerte lo del chocolate, si, eso- se explico rápidamente adquiriendo la misma tonalidad del cielo en sus mejillas

-Ah, gracias- sonrió dulcemente -¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-¡C-Claro!- con cuidado comenzó a quitar la cinta que se encontraba en la bolsa revelando de principio algo de color café que a simple vista decía ser muy suave

-¿Esto es…?- se dijo al reconocer el obsequio. De aquella vez cuando el trompetista buscaba un regalo para su hermano mayor y ella habían tomado el oso de peluche

-Pensé que ese te había gustado así que decidí comprarlo-

-De verdad, muchas gracias-

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ambos rostros comenzaron a aproximarse, cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de rozarse la voz de reproche de Amou resonó por el lugar

-¡Ahí estas Hihara-senpai!- hablo señalándolo acusadoramente. Ambos chicos miraron con confusión a la periodista para después verse a si mismos y retroceder completamente sonrojados

-¡Amou! ¡Interrumpiste en la mejor parte!- regaño Nao saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos junto con Mio que lloraba dramáticamente

-¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!- chillo la pelirroja mirando con reproche a sus dos amigas, las cuales solo atinaron a reír nerviosamente, una mas que otra

Mientras las otras tres chicas del departamento general discutían, el peliverde aprovecho y justo como lo había hecho primeramente se escabullo de la pelea tomando la mano de la violinista, ya después se preocuparía por los regaños y preguntas de las amigas

* * *

**¡I'm out! Termine algo cansada pero muy feliz, creo que hasta eso me gusto, ¡Es que siempre hay alguien que interrumpe! XD !!**

**Yo lo sé, me lo han hecho, pero en fin... que lástima que aquí en México no haya día Blanco, sería divertido =3**

**¡Jajajaja! Bueno si les gusto espero Reviews, que son leidos con todo gusto pero que a falta de tiempo no son contestados TOT!!**

**... ~shiku, shiku~ Esta bien, me voy. Aún tengo otros pendientes por resolver, se cuidan ¡Bye~! **


End file.
